Love Me Tender
by monicajo122589
Summary: Hermione has a Secret. She wants to tell Ron but doesn't know how he will react.


Hermione sat in the bathroom of her two-story home curled up into a ball. Ginny would be there with James in a few minutes. She lied on the floor with her head pounding. She had called Ginny to come over because it had been the second time this week she had been sick. Ron and Harry were off on a secret mission and she had promised to take care of the six-month pregnant Ginny. She heard the whoosh of the floo and knew the two were there.

"Hermione," Ginny called, "where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Merlin you look like death." Ginny announced.

"Thanks, Ginny I think I might be pregnant." She told her best friend.

"What? Are you sure?"

"The last couple das I have been extremely ill in the mornings and now I'm late. Gin, I don't know what to do. Ron and I decided to wait a few years before we had kids. What am I going to do?" Hermione asked, now it tears.

"Well first we need to do a spell. Come in the living room. It will be better if we do it there."

The two women made their way to the living room where two-year-old James was playing quietly.

"Mione, Mione," James bubbled.

"Hello Jamie, do you want to play? We got new toys yesterday."

"Hermione you spoil him too much." Ginny laughed.

"So why can't I spoil my favorite godson?" Hermione asked.

She set James on the rug and got the toys out of the closet for him. She sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, lay down."

Hermione laid on the sofa and waited for Ginny to perform the spell. Ginny drew her wand towards her stomach.

"Ok, if you are it will turn a bright green. If you are not it will turn black."

Ginny leaned over her friend's stomach and muttered the words. Hermione held her breath as she watched the wand switch colors rapidly. The colors slowed till one color remained.

"Ginny, Hermione began, "what am I going to do?"

"You are going to have a baby. Ron will be happy. Life will be perfect." she soothed. Ginny groaned and touched her stomach lightly. "This kid is using my bladder as a punching bag I swear."

"Gin, you look like you could use a break. Why don't I take James tonight and you can relax tonight. Please, I need some company." Hermione begged.

"Ok, thanks."

Later that night Hermione laid in bed thinking. _I'm pregnant. What will Ron say? I hope he wants it. I know I do. This is all happening so fast. We have barely been married six months and now I am having a baby._ She fell asleep thinking that soon Ron would be home and they would figure it out together.

She awoke later that night to something stroking her hair. She turned to face the red-head that usually resides in her bed. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you so much Ron." She said as she held her husband close.

"I know," he said kissing her neck and shoulder. He started on her buttons when she swatted them away.

"We have James tonight. Ginny wasn't feeling well so I took him for the night. We can't make love with our nephew in the next room. No way."

"Oh come on. We haven't done it since the week before I left. Please!" he whined.

"No, now we need to get some sleep because we are going to your mother's in the morning." she chided. She rolled over, let him envelop her, and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning she awoke and raced to the bathroom to kneel over the toilet and expel everything. Ron chased her in the bathroom. He gently rubbed her back and pulled her hair back. When she was finished she saw the look of worry on his face.

"It's ok I'm fine. I think I got the bug that is going around the Ministry. I still want to go to the Burrow." She got up and brushed her teeth. "I am going to take a shower. Will you go start breakfast and wake up James?"

Ron agreed and walked to the kitchen. Hermione quickly showered and made her way to the kitchen. She couldn't help but watch Ron with his godson.

"We're making pancakes, pancakes," he sang as he danced around the stove. "Pancakes for Jamie, Mione, and me. Oh how we all love pancakes." James waved his spoon around as he watched his crazy uncle.

"Wow I have never heard that one before." Hermione smirked.

"Well we had to do something while we made pancakes." Ron grinned at her. He gave her those puppy dog eyes that she fell in love with. He made his way over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Good morning James." She said. "We better get a move on I told your mother we would be there by 10 and it is already 9."

They quickly finished the pancakes and dressed for the burrow.

Later that afternoon Hermione found herself sitting with Harry, Ron, and James in the garden.

"Ron," she asked quietly, "what do you think of having a baby?"

"Mione, we talked about this. We decided we would wait a few years. I don't' think we are ready."

Hermione stood up and turned towards her husband. "well I hope you change your mind, because in seven and a half months we are having one whether you like it or not." With that she stormed towards the Burrow.

"Ginny," she called, "I need your help. I told him."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sat on the nearest chair as tears streamed down her face. "He said he didn't want a baby yet. He didn't think we were ready. I knew he didn't want it. What am I going to do? You don't think he will leave me do you?"

The girls heard a plate break and looked up. Mrs. Weasley had heard their entire conversation. She sat down next to the weeping girl and took her hands. "Of course he won't. You probably just scared him that's all dear. It will be all right you will see."

Meanwhile back in the garden…………

"What did she say?" Ron asked shocked.

"Um I think she said you're going to be a daddy." Harry said. "Congratulations."

"Wait. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Merlin! I'm going to be a dad." Ron realized.

Harry sat with his bewildered friend and told him everything he should expect over the next few months. They sat there pondering when the back door slammed open. "Ronald Weasley!"Ginny screamed, "What are you doing sitting here? You should be in there with Hermione. She is crying because she thinks you don't want the baby. You better march your arse in there right now and fix it!"

"What?" Ron asked again.

"What did you say when she told you?" Ginny demanded.

"He didn't say anything. I had to explain it to him." Harry volunteered. "He was too shocked to say anything."

"Well just don't sit. there get in there and talk to her." Ginny yelled.

Ron walked quickly into the kitchen and found his wife crying in his mother's arms. "Mione, are you all right?" he asked cautiously.

"Just leave me alone. You don't want us. Just leave." Hermione screamed.

"But I do," Ron said. "I do want you and the baby. Harry had to tell me three times before it finally got through…"

He didn't get to finish his last thought because Hermione flung his arms around him and was kissing him. He could feel the hot tears on her face as he held her close. "Everything is alright." he soothed

. At that moment he knew everything would be alright indeed.


End file.
